seekersfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:FireWolf787
Hi FireWolf787 -- we are excited to have Seekers Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Help Hi FireWolf787, I'm Eulalia459678 (or Eu), and a Bureaucrat at the Warriors Wiki, which is about Erin's other series, Warriors. I just wanted to let you know, if you need any help with anything, feel free to ask! I'd love to help out. Anyway, seeya 'round sometime :) [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 18:21, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Response to you and anyone who wan'ts to help Thank you, Eu. You and anyone who wants to help can help. The first book comes out soon, so the wiki will need help when it comes out. Until then you are still welcome to help. FireWolf787 22:20, 1 May 2008 (UTC) : Well, like I said, since I'm a Bureaucrat, I can answer most questions you might have about MediaWiki:Sidebar, and any other MediaWiki pages, and I could also design some templates, if you'd like :) Feel free to ask, [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 01:11, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :: Hi FireWolf787, I was wondering if you could take care of what I mentioned here. Since I'm not a Bureaucrat, I can't edit MediaWiki pages :p [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 23:16, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Hey Hey FireWolf I like your wiki! Just wanted to say I will help out when I read the book. :)--JKO The Jakkolantern 13:51, 12 August 2008 (UTC) are you on? anyway can you help edit some articles --Sorrel 4evertxt me, call me!" 22:37, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey FireWolf! I was wondering, what areas of the Wiki should I help with? I've already been cleaning up the character and book pages to make them uniform, so that's a start. So, get back to me when you can. [[User:Mistpelt|'~Mistpelt~']] 03:49, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Thank you so much! I'm an admin on another wiki, so I already know some things about adminship. I'm sorry you won't be on here very much, but good luck with where you're headed! [[User:Mistpelt|'~Mistpelt~']] 21:43, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:35, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Template Hi. I was just wondering; would you like me to make a special template for the books and characters? Instead of using the purple box, I could make some real ones... if you want. Here's an example. I'm a huge fan of Warriors, more than Seekers but I read both. See you, 17:31, May 8, 2011 (UTC)